


What Breaks the Heart

by Merfilly



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Community: halfamoon, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22518082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Maria, just after CA:TWS
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	What Breaks the Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tielan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/gifts).



> Prompt: Heroines and Heartbreak

Some assumed it was losing her friends.

Others thought it had to do with the complicated relationship rumored with the Director.

In truth, the breaking of SHIELD on HYDRA's plans was the only heartbreak that mattered. Maria Hill was given over to the path that SHIELD had been meant to stand for, protecting the weak and helpless against tyranny and fascism.

In the ruins of it all, Maria could only see the broken path ahead with despair. How did she, and the others that survived, make SHIELD what it was meant to be?

She would have to do it, though.


End file.
